It is known that powdery toners can be used in electrostatic development processes which toners contain surface-modified, pyrogenically produced silicon dioxide. Various silanes, especially dimethyldichlorosilane, are used for surface-modification (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,617 and European Patent Application EP-A 0,293,009).